FIG. 1 is a table showing a transmittance of a touch panel formed with an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) film and an ITO glass according to prior art. Generally, the touch panel formed with the ITO film and an ITO glass has a transmittance of actual application scope, because the ITO glass is higher in transmittance by T % than the ITO film.
However, due to the fact that the transmittance of the ITO film is 85-89% level, a panel structure of a film combination of the ITO film/ITO glass may have a transmittance less than 80% arithmetically, resulting in failure to reach a commercializable transmittance. Therefore, there arises a need of requiring a conductive film capable of obtaining a high optical transmittance with a clear image, and a touch panel including the same.